1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept generally relates to providing a multi display device and a method of photographing thereof, and more particularly, to providing a multi display device which captures one or more subjects by using a plurality of imaging units and captured images of the subjects, and a method of photographing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of display devices have been used with the development of technologies. Such a display device includes a camera. In general, the camera installed in the display device provides basic functions of capturing subjects and moving pictures.
As a performance of hardware of a portable display device is improved, and a display unit displays a high-quality, clear image, various functions using a camera have been developed. A camera installed in a display device having a communication function includes a general photographing function and a function of capturing and transmitting an image to a user when performing a video conference.
However, a conventional camera using technology mainly premises a display device including one display unit. Therefore, researches on a camera using technology appropriate for a multi display device including a plurality of display units have been unsatisfied. In particular, if a plurality of cameras are installed, researches on a method of effectively using the cameras have also been unsatisfied.
Accordingly, there is required a technology by which a user variously uses a plurality of cameras in a multi display device including the plurality of cameras and a plurality of display units